Driving while distracted can be hazardous, both for the driver of a vehicle, as well as for other drivers in the vicinity of that vehicle. Ideally, drivers should avoid distractions while driving. However, it is sometimes not possible to avoid every distraction that can catch a driver's attention. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to identify drivers that are distracted. However, not only is it difficult to identify distracted drivers, but even if distracted drivers could be identified, it is difficult to mitigate unsafe driving conditions caused by driver distraction.